The present invention is concerned with composite panels of all metal construction. All metal honeycomb panels are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,210. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,623 describes a process for producing laminated structural panels having considerable strength and resistance to bending. Such panels include alternate layers of flat sheets and perforated sheets with the flat sheets either clad with a brazing layer or with a separate brazing layer between the flat and perforated sheets. The sheets are stacked with the perforations aligned, if desired, then vacuum brazed to form a solid panel. Such panels are capable of further processing such as bending, stamping, drilling, or sawing without danger of delamination.
There are current requirements in processing machinery, particularly for the electronic chip and panel display industry, for structural panels which can be subjected to comparatively high temperatures (400-450.degree. C.) and to significant loading without significant bending. For such applications, it is also necessary that the structural panels which support production of electronic panel displays operate at high temperature in a corrosive atmosphere without degassing or emitting particles which can contaminate the product.